Black dragon
Black dragonhide Dragon bones |examine = A fierce dragon with black scales! |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |cat = Black dragon |krystilia = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 200 |str = 200 |def = 200 |mage = 100 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 50 |dslash = 70 |dcrush = 70 |dmagic = 60 |drange = 50 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 }} |text1=Lv 227 |item2= Black dragonhide Dragon bones |examine = A fierce dragon with black scales! |immunepoison = No |immunevenom = No |cat = Black dragon |krystilia = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 200 |str = 215 |def = 200 |mage = 150 |range = 1 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 50 |dslash = 70 |dcrush = 70 |dmagic = 60 |drange = 50 |strbns = 0 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 0 }} |text2=Lv 247 }} Black dragons are very powerful monsters, and like all other dragons, an anti-dragon shield or equivalent or Antifire potion is recommended in order for the player to protect themselves from their dragonfire. They are also the strongest common chromatic dragon in-game. Black dragons are the only common chromatic dragons that drop the draconic visage. Baby black dragons, Brutal black dragons and the King Black Dragon may be killed in place for black dragons on a slayer task. While they drop black dragonhide, Lava dragons do not count towards a black dragon task. Locations *Taverley Dungeon **Taverley Dungeon upper level (slayer assignment only) *Evil Chicken's Lair - requires starting the Sir Amik Varze subquest of Recipe for Disaster *Corsair Cove Dungeon - requires completion of Dragon Slayer II *Wilderness: **Revenant Caves (level 247) **Lava Maze Dungeon *Myths' Guild Basement Location comparisons In Taverley Dungeon, black dragons are found in the western wing of the dungeon. There are two spots; a common and slayer area. The common area only contains two black dragons, while the slayer area has twelve black dragons. The black dragons in the slayer only area can only be killed when assigned black dragons; players will be stopped by Slieve if they attempt to attack them off-task. The common area requires a dusty key or 70 Agility (boostable) to reach the dragons, while the slayer area can be accessed by steps near the entrance. The Evil Chicken's Lair has four black dragons, the most out of any common area. Black dragons here require starting Sir Amik Varze's subquest in Recipe for Disaster, and until the dragon token is redeemed, they will only drop it and their 100% drops. Accessing this area requires a raw chicken offered to the chicken shrine in Zanaris. Two dragons may be found in the Corsair Cove Dungeon. Accessing this area requires completion of Dragon Slayer II, but it is the closest location to a bank. Black dragons may also be found in the Wilderness in two locations; the Lava Maze Dungeon and Revenant Caves. There are two dragons in the Lava Maze Dungeon, and accessing them requires a lengthy trek through the Lava Maze, requiring a sharp weapon to cut webs. Some antipoison may be needed due to the presence of poison spiders near the dragons. There are also three dragons in the Revenant Caves; these dragons are slightly stronger to those found in the other locations mentioned above, and are the only ones that reside in a Multicombat area. These dragons are avoided due to being next to revenants, a high traffic area and with little means to escape if attacked by other players. Players are not recommended to kill black dragons in the Wilderness unless part of a Wilderness slayer assignment, as doing so runs the risk of being killed by other players. Black dragon task-only area safe spot.png|Safespots found in the middle of the Taverley Dungeon's upper area. Black dragon Lava Maze Dungeon safe spot.png|A safespot in the Lava Maze Dungeon. Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Ammunition/Runes |} Other |} References